Elsa
Chase's older sister, Elsa, is fiesty, but elegant. She has Ice Powers and a crush on Cliffjumper. Personality Elegant, loving, adventurous and tomboyish, Elsa loves to hang out with her best friends, which includes Tundra, Chase Everest and Cliffjumper. She usually uses smart-talk with Blizzard if he's bothering Tundra. As she gets older, she has some deep concern for Chase and Skye's two pups Lani and Ace, and usually watch them for Chase and Skye when they're busy. She later develops a crush on Cliffjumper in Pups Get a New Member. When she was younger, she knew how to fight back, which was all Swift's fault, and she usually did this to protect Chase or her family and friends. When she was Chase's age, Chase used to call her his hero, he still does sometimes. Although Alex doesn't pay attention to their warnings, Elsa cares deeply about him but can get annoyed with him very easily. She feels that her, Winter, Snow and Ace have a very strong bond and she usually enjoys getting a good laugh from all the future pups. Even though her powers are basically considered magic, she hates it if anyone ever calls her powers sorcery or calls her a monster. Bio As being the second oldest, next to Swift, Elsa was born with uncontrollable Ice Powers which, or so she thought, couldn't be dangerous. After injuring Chase with her powers, she was forced to conceal herself inside her PupHouse after the accident. She can be fiesty at times and is completely sweet to Icee and the trainees. Of course, she loves hanging out with the pups and doesn't care wrestling with Chase or one of the boys. She tends to have a soft side for Chase and the girls, especially Tundra, and usually shoots snowballs at Fletcher when he teases Chase about his crush on Skye and quickly hides her powers when he looks back. Although she can get herself into some jams while on missions, or in the elevator when Marshall crashes into the other pups, she's never distracted on her job and usually is paired up with Chase for backup or with one of the other pups. She's very scared of Swift and Brutus, (since Swift tried to kill Chase and when Brutus knocked the wind out of Rocky) but won't complain if she needs to fight one of them. She usually uses smart talk with Blizzard, when he is bullying Tundra, and can always warn her where her brother is. Ever since Chase told Elsa about the Lookout fire, she's been terryfied of them, and vows no fire will come to harm Chase. When she finds out that one of the pups in her mom's family has magic like she does, she gets kinda wary. She can be somewhat protective toward Chase in Chase, the Werewolf but is remarkably competitive with Crystalist. Also in Chase the Werewolf, she and Tundra help Crystalist with her crush on a wolf pup named Fang. She thinks that someone has a crush on her ,due to the fact that she is greeted by an Ice Rose every time she comes out of her PupHouse and finally gets to see her mysterious admirer in More Ice and Snow. She meets her match in Pups' Double Trouble when a pup, who belongs to the Snow Queen, comes to Adventure Bay. She surprisingly, and unknowingly, has other siblings besides Chase and Swift. In Everest meets Tundra, Everest saves Elsa by digging her out of a snowbank that the German shepherd created with her powers. They quickly befriend each other and Elsa introduces her powers to Everest. She doesn't have a crush on anyone, and never will. She isn't that sort of pup. When she gets lost in Animal Kingdom in Road Trips she befriends a Golden Retriever/German Shepard pup named Ranger, who helps thaw her PupTag after she accidentally froze it. She is also an excellent herder, and can outwit any sheep, including Marley. When she gets older, she leaves the PAW Patrol for a while, but comes back when Chase and Skye's pups are six weeks old. In Chase, the Werewolf, she comes across the path of a cat named Perathis, but being who she is, she despises any cat, but makes an acception for Perathius. She vows revenge against Steel, an Icy Alaskan Malemute, who drilled tons and tons of Ice Missiles into Chase's stomach in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks. Also she and Chase love to eat Chocolate Drops and Chocolate Chip Cookies which are both dog-friendly. She may have a tiny tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but she doesn't want anyone to know about it. She also has a golden singing voice (not because of Lexi Walker or Idina Menzel) when she sings Let it Go. When she was reading the third book in the Killer Species series, she passed out after reading one chapter, indicating that she might be a bit scared of the Blood Jackets that are the monsters in the book. She also comes face to face with a crazed Rottweiler/Doberman, Scorch, with Fire Powers in this wonderful story idea by Moose513 called Rival Pup. Pup Pals Elsa's Pup Pals are.... Chase: She's very close to her brother, Chase and loves to build a snowman with him. Cliffjumper: She's actually more loving to him, due to her crush on him, and hangs out with him as much as Chase or Tundra. Smokescreen: Doesn't know him very well, but loves to hang out with him. Everest: She loves to play with Everest and doesn't care if her hyperactivity is annoying. She treats her just like a sister and usually takes her under her wing on rescue tips. Tundra: Their souls are knit together. Elsa treats Tundra like her own sister and loves to play with her as much as Everest and Chase. Skye: She isn't that close to Skye. She likes to dangle from Skye's cable and likes to play Pup Pup Boogie with her, but she isn't best best friends with her like she is with Chase, Everest and Tundra. Marshall: He can really get on her nerves sometimes, especially in the elevator. She is friends with him and tried not to let her anger show when he annoys her. Rocky: She likes to help him with his auquaphobia and is best friends with him. She also likes it when he helps her build a snowman. Rubble: She likes to dig in the snow with Rubble and snowboard with him, even though she isn't very good at it. Miracle: She's best friends with Miracle and usually turns to her for help when she rescues someone that's hurt. Crystalist: She can get competitive with Crystalist during Pup Pup Boogie, but won't give her grief about beating her. Zuma: She loves to hang out with him at the beach and swim with him in the bay. She finds him very fun to be around. Crushes Steel sems to have some dangerous affections for her. She has a very tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but this secret is for herself to keep, even though it's kinda obvious to Chase that she has affections for the wolf. Family Elsa remembers some stuff about her family, like the fact that Swift ran off to Mexico and tried to kill Chase. She doesn't really remember much about her parents, but she does remember her mom, Shayla, was very sweet and caring and her dad, Pace, had some arthritis in his hip. She didn't know about her powers yet, but someone tried to take Chase away and she shot an icy blast of magic at a tree, causing a large branch to fall on top of him. She managed to control her powers as they got stronger, but sometimes she looses control. She remembers that her parents left, and lived most of her life out on the streets. In Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks, her parents stay with them for a while at the Adventure Bay Police Dept. Also, she has an unknown pure white baby sister named Anna (pronounced An-ah). When she finds out that Chase and Skye have two pups, Lani and Ace, she gets overjoyed about the fact that she's an aunt. In Chase's Icy Nightmare she and Chase find out why she was born with Ice Powers. Their aunt, Ingrid, was born with them too. But Elsa is wary of her, especially the way she talks to her and Chase. She later finds out about Fletcher, being her older half-brother. She gets mad at him very easily, especially when he's teasing Chase, and usually pins him down or swacks him across the nose. She does care about him a lot, but he can really get on her nerves. When she plays soccer with him, Fletcher can't seem to understand how Elsa is so fast, and good, at it. She doesn't plan on him knowing about her Ice Powers, so she tries to hide them from him. PupPack and Outfits Elsa's PupPack has a magnifying glass in it, along with a megaphone like Chase's except it's really a disguised security camera. She also has a net like Chase's to capture criminals or pups (she usually sneaks up on Marshall with this or pulls Tundra away from a snake or a clown, which is mostly Blizzard or Brutus in disguise). Her outfit is based off of Chase's, except it's blue in some areas. Later, her outfit changes. She wears a dark blue berret and her outfit is ice blue with a blue PupPack. Catchphraises Mystery to solve? I'll solve it in a flash! ---- I'm ready to search! ---- Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it! ---- PupHouse Elsa's PupHouse looks just like Chase's Ice Star PupHouse in Chase gets Superpowers. When on the road, it has a built-in sattelite and criminal detector. It also comes with an "eject seat" button. Stories She Appears In 'My Stories' Chase gets Superpowers Chase, the Werewolf Frozened Over Everest meets Tundra Just a Snow Problem Road Trips Pups and the Show-Off Pups Save a Clinic Icy Adventures (series) episodes Police Pup Missions episodes Frozen (Chase and Elsa style) Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks Elsa's Icy Nightmare 'Creepypasta (not part of fanon story line)' Ice in My Soul Pups and the Killer Species 'Stories by Others' Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 1: The Halloween Legend Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 2: The Haunted House Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 3: Surprises in the Dark Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 4: Real Ghosts and Sheet Traps Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 5: Sheet Traps, Ghosts and Monsters Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 6: Pups Reunite Pups in a Haunted House: Chapter 7: Never Returning Again Pups and Chase's Test Outdoor Patrol The Great Outdoors Part 2 The Great Outdoors Part 3 The Great Outdoors Part 4 The Great Outdoors Part 5 Skye's Safari (minor) Pup pup, mix up Sarah v.s Chase Song Articles Let it Go (Elsa version) Fears Fire: When Chase mentioned the Lookout fire, Elsa has been TERRIFIED of fires. When she sees (or smells) fire, she stands stock still in the spot where she's standing in Her Powers:(formerly) Ever since she injured Chase with her powers, and the fact that they got stronger after the incident, she became fearful of them. After she controlled them, she was confident that she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore with them again Hurting anyone: She is very scared of hurting someone's feelings or hurting them with her powers. Especially her best friends and Chase Swift: Due to the fact that he was a bit dangerous when she was littler Steel:(sort of) When he created the Ice Missiles that drilled themselves in Chase's stomach, Elsa vows revenge against him for hurting her brother. She ends up getting her revenge by turning him to ice at the end of Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks Humans:(formerly) When she lived out on the streets, humans usually shooed her away with sticks or rocks when she was younger Blood Jackets:(sort of) After she read the first chapter of Killer Species: Out for Blood, she passed out, which indicates that she's slightly scared and grossed out by them Trivia *She's Chase's sister *She was born three years before Chase *She and Chase both have freckles on the sides of their muzzles. Elsa's are a very light sky blue color, while Chase's are brown *She stands still with fear when she sees fire or Blood Jackets *She has Ice Powers *Her debut was in Chase gets Superpowers *She uses smart-talk to Blizzard *She has a soft heart for the trainees *She has her own apprentice *She uses her powers to defend herself *She goes into sneezing fits like Chase when her nose touches a feather, cat hair or dust *She makes an acception for Perathius, who is a cat, even though she despises any cat *Steel developes a crush on her in Chase's Nightmare of Swift Attacks and Elsa got R evenge on him for hurting Chase with his Ice Missiles by turning him to ice *'SPOILER ALERT': At the end of Frozened Over Elsa recives a necklace with a snowflake pendant dangling from it from Anna *She loves anything chocolate *She has a tiny tiny crush on Cliffjumper, but prefers to not tell anyone, even though it's obvious that Chase knows *She is inspired from Elsa from Disney's 2013 Oscar award winning film Frozen *She has a bluish scar over her right eye after an incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria *She likes to play soccer with Fletcher, since it's her favorite sport, but Fletcher can't help but wonder how Elsa can shoot goals so quickly. Random *Her original name was Shasta. But that changed after I found out about Frozen 2 *Her original design looked more wolf like when she was just a doodle in my sketch book *She was originally going to be related to Icee and Tundra, but that changed when I came up with Chase being her brother *The original powers I was going to give her was Fire Powers. When I saw Frozen again, I changed my mind and turned her powers into Ice Powers *She was going to be the Ice Rescue pup, but then I found out about Tundra, who became a main character in all my stories, so I changed it to a Search and Rescue pup *Her paws were originally going to be blue, due to her powers, but I changed that and made her paw pads blue instead *She was originally going to be Chase's little sister, but I changed that to being Chase's older sister *I wasn't planning on Elsa having a crush on anyone, but that chanfed after I found out about Cliffjumper Abilities She is able to shoot ice and snow out of her front paws and her feelings are shown through her powers. She's also able to track down lost hikers, pups, etc. but needs to keep clear of cat hair, feathers and dust, since she's allergic. Appearance Elsa looks like a female black and white version of Chase. She wears a light blue collar and a badge with the picture of the Ice Palace from Frozen in the center. Lter on, she has a golden pin version of Cliffjumper's badge with a little C in the lower left corner. Gallery 2014-10-17 20.17.31.jpg|Marshall to the rescue 2014-10-18 12.43.29.jpg|Over her head 1410014876226.jpg|Elsa in Farmer Yumi's orchard 1410553694066.jpg|Crashed into by Marshall 1412211145092.jpg|Elsa taking over for Chase when he gets hit by a car and breaks one of his ribs 2014-11-17_18.43.34.jpg|(messed up onher outfit) Ready for action 2014-11-19_12.26.45.jpg|Disgusted 640px-Image.jpg|Smart-mouthing Blizzard (my first drawing EVER of Elsa) Elsa.JPG|Elsa from Frozen. The main inspiration of Elsa 2014-12-21 16.39.40.jpg|Although it's very rare for Elsa to get sick, she can. Images (15).jpg|a WONDERFUL picture made by Marielita48 1410018716193.jpg|Headshot Do You Wanna Build A Snowman ?.jpeg|AT with Tundrathesnowpup~ Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?~ Tundra is going to throw a snowball at an uexpecting Elsa :3 Elsa.png|Gift from SarahtheFBIPup~Elsa using her Ice powers Snowy Tag.jpg|My half of the AT with WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Snowy Tag ElsaAndMindtAT.jpg|WittleFuzzyPuppehs' half of the AT~ Do the Magic! Trapped.jpg|This is part of my Frozen version with her. Mayor Humdinger's guards shoot arrows at Elsa, and they pin her cape to the wall of her Ice Palace. GAH! I can't draw capes!!! Voice Young: Lexi Walker Older: Idina Menzel Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Superheroes Category:German Shepherds Category:Relatives Category:Paw Patrol Member